Vacances improvisées
by Linola
Summary: Spaner, Irie et Giannini on encore bidouillé le bazooka de Lambo et sur qui ça tombe ? Tsunayoshi évidemment... Il se retrouva dans un monde qui lui est totalement inconnu et devra faire face à de nombreuses menaces... Un crossover One Piece et Katekio Hitman Reborn. Yaoi, pour les couple: Lu27, Bel59, ALL27, 33L, XS Ect...
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Je réécris ces chapitres et compte bien continuer mes histoires, après que tout soit bien réécrit XD Désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis bien de retour è.é

Yo ! Nouvelle histoire ! Je voulais écrire sur ce thème pour le fun. Mais je ne vais pas bâcler mon histoire pour autant. Désolée pour une nouvelle vie mais la prochain chapitre ne sortira que dans deux semaines fautes d'inspiration... Je suis arrivée au moment ou je ne sais pas quoi faire...

One Piece et Katekioshi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartienne pas évidemment. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

 _Manoir Vongola_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, ou Vongola Decimo, avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il était réveillé. Ce n'était pas par rapport à une attaque ennemi, ou quelque chose qui en voulait à sa vie, mais il savait qu'il allait se passer un événement que le brun n'aimerait pas. Il se doutait que cela devait encore être l'œuvre de Reborn, son conseiller à présent. En effet, après avoir enfin accepter de devenir le Decimo, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et voulant protéger un maximum de personnes, chose possible uniquement avec l'aide des Vongola et l'influence énorme qu'avait cette famille, il pensait être enfin débarrassé de son Tuteur -lire bourreau- mais avec sa chance qui freezait le négatif en permanence, son souhait ne fut évidemment pas exaucé, et Reborn est donc devenu le conseiller de la Famiglia et du Decimo en particulier, sous prétexte que, je cite:

''Le plus grand Hitman du monde ne pouvait pas laisser une mission inachevé.''

On peut donc dire que Reborn ne considère toujours pas Tsuna comme un bon Boss et y travaille... Bref il avait décidé de convoquer tous ses gardiens, chose rare sauf si vous vouliez que l'aille dans laquelle vous faites la réunion soit détruite, et son ancien tuteur pour parler de ce mauvais pressentiment. Il dut donc courir à travers tout le manoir, ne préférant pas envoyer des domestiques qui se feraient mordre à mort par un ancien préfet ou bien dérangés mentalement après une séance de torture d'un ou plusieurs ananas, pour les rassembler. Quand il eut enfin la satisfaction de tous les voir réunis et CALME, il put commencer la réunion.

''Tous le monde... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.''

Après cette phrase tous les gardiens se tendirent. Les années passées aux côtés leur Boss leur ont appris à avoir une confiance aveugle envers l'hyper intuition. Cette dernière leur avait d'ailleurs sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. ( poisons, attaques, tentatives d'assassinats...)

''Juudaime est-ce une attaque ennemie ?''

Gokudera avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, tout comme Chrome assise à côté de lui.

''Non...''

Un soupire de soulagement prit toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf Mukuro qui ne fit que reprendre son sourire arrogant, en laissant tomber son plissement de yeux menaçant, et Reborn qui gâchait son expression sous son chapeau.

Tsunayoshi baissa la tête, croisant ses doigts entre eux, une mine confuse sur le visage.

''C'est autre chose mais je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer.''

''Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrais être...''Dit innocemment Reborn et qui récolta un regard blasé du Decimo.

Je pense que ça pourrait être une de tes magouilles qui va mal tourner ..."

''Magouille ? Mais de quoi parle-tu mon cher élève ?''

''... Je parle de ces magouilles là ! Comme la fois où je me suis retrouvé en Amazonie, en pleine jungle, alors que je m'était endormis en Australie, ou bien quand j'ai du m'excuser d'innombrables fois auprès du Boss d'une famille à cause d'une mission donnée par toi à Kyoya et Mukuro pour avoir détruits son manoir tout neuf !''

L'ex-professeur ne fit que pouffer face à la moue contrariée de son Boss trop mignon pour son bien.

''Bref. Je voulais vous en informer pour-''

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase trop occupé à calmer Lambo qui entamait une crise de larmes, suite à un coup de Gokudera. Voyant qu'il sortait son Bazooka, Reborn crut bon d'annoncer que Spanner, Shoichi et Giannini l'avait modifié. Tsuna, paniqué à l'idée de voir son gardien de la foudre envoyé on ne sais où, le lui prit des mains mais après un croche-pates de Reborn, qui par la même occasion lui mit autour du coup un sac en bandoulière, l'objet glissa de ses mains pour tomber directement sur lui, le déclenchant. Les gardiens voyant -enfin- la menace, et ne trouvant pas leur Boss à l'endroit où il était sensé apparaitre décidèrent de demander des explications au premier hitman.

Le gardien de la tempête s'y colla, une main à sa ceinture où ses nombreuses boites armés étaient alignées:

''Reborn-san! Où est le Juudaime !''

L'italien caressa Léon, un sourire en coin, son regard encore une fois caché par l'ombre de son fedora adoré.

''Qui sait..?''

Un ange passa...

Un deuxième...

Avant qu'ils n'éclates tous en même temps.

''JUUDAIMEEEEEE!''

''TSUNA!''

''TSUNAZEEEE!''

''B-Boss !''

''Sawada Tsunayoshi!''

''SAWADA!''

''Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Mukuro, Kyoya, Chrome, Ryohei. Silence.''

La voix extrêmement basse du tueur eut raison, provisoirement, de la panique des gardiens, et ils partirent en trombes vers le laboratoire des scientifiques qui n'allaient pas pouvoir travailler avant longtemps...

 **Point de vu: Tsuna.**

Tsunayoshi se retrouva donc dans le bazooka en maudissant Rebord et ses idées qui le mettait toujours en difficulté. Il finit par atterrir sur les fesses dans une ruelle pas très éclairée et malodorante. Préférant ne pas indiquer aux possibles familles ennemies que le Decimo se promenait sans défense dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu, il chercha dans la sacoche donnée par Reborn de quoi se couvrir la tête. Le tueur devait bien y avoir pensé... Il trouva avec joie un sweat noir à capuche qu'il enfila, et mit ses gants et sa boite arme dans ses poches pour parer à toutes éventualités. Coup de malchance -si on peux penser qu'il en à encore à perdre- il faisait beau, et se trimbaler avec une capuche noir sous un soleil de plomb, ça attirait les regard.

Apprenant qu'il se trouvait sur une île et décidément pas dans son monde grâce aux différents dialogues des habitants et touristes, il prit le parti de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour comprendre un peut le bordel dans lequel il était encore fourré, par la faute de Reborn. Les seules fois ou ça n'avait pas été de sa gouverne, la mafia ou le monde était menacé.Et c'était soit de la faute d'un certain albinos avec un tatouage violet sur la joue gauche qui avait décimé de nombreux innocent et mafieux dans des mondes parallèles nommé Byakuran, soit celle d'un homme aux yeux verrons qui voulait détruire la mafia de l'intérieur en se servant de son corps -là c'était de sa propre faute en quelque sorte- nommé Mukuro.

Mais ce n'était pas fini ! Un être presque tué par une malédiction était aussi fautif, qui avait créé le Vindice remplit d'anciens arcobaleno, et développé une haine sans nom pour un certain "homme" masqué qui était la cause de sa malédiction, le premier nommé Bermuda et le dexième Checker face ou Kawahira. Et encore un ! Cette fois un fils pourris gâté trop capricieux, violant et qui a été congelé pendant sept années, qui voulait devenir le dixième boss des Vongola nommé Xanxus.

Et pour finir la famille Shimon qui, s'étant méprît sur leur passé commun avec leurs ancêtres et ceux des Vongola, les attaquèrent pour prendre le péché afin d'accomplir leur vengeance. Le tout manigancé par le premier gardien de la brume des Vongola qui s'était débrouillé pour rester en vie pendant plus de quatre cents ans. Avant de tous se rallier à leur cible, un garçon aux cheveux brun défiant les lois de la gravité pour pleins de raisons différentes.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs et suivant son intuition, il se retrouva bien vite devant la bibliothèque. C'était un bâtiment en pierre blanches, même si elles étaient délavés et sales. De taille très modeste; il n'imposait pas particulièrement le respect et n'intimidait donc pas les curieux. Un peu comme lui...

Fouillant dans sa sacoche en espérant y trouver de quoi payer la consultation de ces ouvrages poussiéreux, il en sortit une bourse qui cliquetait au frottement des pièces. Ne connaissant pas la valeur de ces... B-Berry ? Et ne voulant pas rester debout dans l'entree du bâtiment les bras ballant à gober des mouches, le japonais s'approcha de la bibliothécaire et lui demanda la somme qu'il avait dans son porte monnaie. Apres un regard de travers pour Tsuna, elle lui fit une petite fiche explicative pour indiquer la valeur l'argent au Decimo, qui se rendit compte que Reborn avait été plutôt généreux, avant de prendre ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse consulter les livres.

Après de longues, longues heures à se documenter sur l'endroit où il était, les règles de ce monde et les personnes à éviter (question d'habitude) il se découvrit la tête sachant maintenant que la mafia ne risquait pas de lui tomber dessus et partit pour chercher un toit et de la nourriture autre que les rations de survie mise dans le sac par son conseiller encore une fois. Il fit plusieurs magasins de vêtements après avoir trouvé de quoi se nourrir pendant au moins une semaine, histoire d'être large, la règle des cinq minutes étant depuis longtemps inapplicable.

Il trouva aussi un hôtel, et dès que la porte de sa chambre un peu miteuse et sentant la moisissure fut fermée, il se mit a faire des entrainements, chose qu'il faisait tous les jours depuis qu'il était devenu Boss, n'ayant plus à sprinter tout les matins pour aller au lycée, le brun ne voulait pas perdre son endurance. Puis Tsunayoshi prit une bonne douche et se coucha, des idées pleins la tête pour ces vacances improvisé qui ne semblait pas être de tout repos...

Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que la correction rend la lecture plus agréable :3 A dans quelques jours pour celle du chapitre deux ! O/

~Chaos~


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Tsunayoshi se réveilla sous les coups de 8h et commença son entraînement matinal. Il consistait à courir 3 km, faire une centaine de pompes et le même nombre de squats. C'était quelque chose que Reborn lui avait rentré dans le crâne, à tel point qui si il devait, pour une raison x ou y, être amené à le sécher, il serait mal réveillé et de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Tout en courant, il put repérer les points important de cette ville qui lui était inconnue. Le port, la mairie et la case des marine, dont il ne s'approcha pas de trop près, par habitude surement…

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il fit ses bagages, prit une rapide douche, il portait son manteau noir à capuche qu'il avait acheté hier et tenait son sac de la même couleur sur l'épaule gauche, et un maigre petit déjeuné avant de partir en direction du bar ou il espérait trouver un petit travail pour gagner de quoi vivre un peu mieux le temps que le bazooka des dix ans le ramène chez lui. Tandis qu'il regardait les petites annonces, son hyper intuition le somma de sortir du bâtiment immédiatement.

Le Sawada l'avait écouté comme à chaque fois et s'était éloigné de quelques rues quand une énorme explosion le fit se retourner brusquement. Les passants hurlaient et était en train de paniquer. Il sprinta vers le bars en feu déposa son sac à quelque mètres de l'entrée et salua d'un mouvement de tête crispé le jeune homme en sandales qui semblait vouloir l'aider.

Ils s'engouffrent ensemble dans le bâtiment et extirpièrent la dizaine de personnes prisonnières des flammes. Heureusement, il y eut seulement quelques blessés légers et Tsuna s'apprêtait à repartir, quand le garçon qui l'avait aidé l'interpella.

"Hey ! Toi !"

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers son interlocuteur et répondit logiquement:

"Oui ?"

Il lui fit un grand sourire, passa son bras autour de son cou, comme le ferait un certain baseballer, avant de répondre en même temps que Tsunayoshi se faisait la réflexion que lui mesurait une tête de moins que ce jeune homme au chapeau de paille:

"Rejoins mon équipage ! "

Tsuna se figea et le fixa sans comprendre. L'autre voyant l'air ahuri de son futur compagnon "s'expliqua":

"Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! L'homme qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates ! Rejoins mon équipage !"

Et sans qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il fut entraîné par Luffy vers le port, sur un bateau avec une tête de proue en forme de lion. Le jeune homme enleva son bras du coup de notre héros positionna ses mains en porte voix et cria, toujours avec un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage:

"Tous le monde ! Nous avons un nouveau compagnon !"

Apres cet appel bruyant, les 2 jeune femmes qui étaient sur le pont, l'une rousse et l'autre brune, quittèrent leur partie d'échecs et se rapprochèrent d'eux. Un homme blond avec un sourcil bizarre sortit de ce qui semblait être la cuisine pour le peu qu'il ait pu voir, accompagné d'un cyborg ? Ok...Il avait vu plus excentrique comme personnage…

Puis, de l'étage, sortit un homme avec un drôle de chapeau et un long nez suivit d'un... Tanuki ? Non, son hyper intuition lui signalait qu'il se trompait... Un rêne alors ? Dans le mille !

Ensuite descendit de la vigie un homme avec un œil en moins, trois sabres à la ceinture et des cheveux vert avec dans son sillage un…

Un…

Un squelette !?

Il cligna des yeux deux, trois fois pour s'assurer que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours et soupira. Il avait vraiment une famille de fou si il n'arrivait qu'à être légèrement surpris de voir un squelette vivant.

La jeune femme rousse avait l'air d'être habituée au manège de son voisin, Luffy, car elle soupira et lança un regard désolé à Tsunayoshi avant de prendre la parole:

"Luffy ! Tu lui as demandé son avis ? Est-ce que tu connais son nom au moins ?"

Un peu embarrassé de se faire réprimander comme ça par sa navigatrice, il passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne avant de rire légèrement et de demander son nom à notre Vongola préféré. Ce dernier hésita un peu mais se décida à donner un faux nom par prudence.

"So-Sora... C'est mon nom..."

L'équipage lui fit de grands sourire aux quelles il répondit timidement. Puis ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour et il apprit que la rousse s'appelait Nami, la brune Robin, le cyborg Franky, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond Sanji, celui aux cheveux vert Zorro, le renne Chopper, l'homme au long nez Usopp et le squelette Brook. Ils lui expliquèrent le rôle de chacun sur le bateau et Tsunayoshi rigola quand une dispute éclata entre Luffy et Usopp pour savoir qui était le vrai capitaine de ce navire, nommé Sunny Go. Un climat amical s'installa rapidement entre eux, à tel point qu'il fut invité à déjeuner avec l'équipage.

N'ayant pas de projet il accepta rapidement, et tout le monde se retrouva à attendre dans la salle à manger que Sanji finisse de préparer le repas dans un joyeux bordel. La proposition de Luffy fut remise sur le tapis, et vu que Sora commençait à apprécier cet équipe un peu folle qui lui rappela sa famille, il accepta au grand étonnement et a la joie de tous.

Et lorsque la nourriture arriva, Luffy et lui entreprirent de conter l'événement qui les avait poussé à se rencontrer. Tsuna laissa ses inquiétudes de côté au sujet de cette explosion, et explosa de rire avec les autres quand Sanji et Zorro entrèrent dans un conflit sans queue ni tête, bien vite suivi par Luffy, au sujet d'une cuisse de poulet si il avait bien comprit. A la fin du déjeuner Robin lui fit visiter le navire, l'endroit où il passerait les nuits ou encore où il devait poser ses affaires.

Le voyage continua tranquillement pendant une semaine. Le temps était au beau fixe, et ils apprenaient à ce connaître tranquillement.

Sora ne parlait pas de son passé, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger les autres plus que ça. Les repas et les journées étaient mouvementé, entre les disputes incessantes du cuistot et du bretteur, les mensonges raconté par Usopp, les cris de Nami qui essaye d'avoir du calme, ceux de Franky à chaque fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose, les aventures passionnante qu'ils avaient vécu raconté par Luffy, les chansons de Brook, les leçons de médecines de Chopper et celles d'histoire de Robin.

Elle avait été très surprise qu'il ne connaisse que les bases et elle se donna comme objectif de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait, ou presque, sur l'histoire. L'historienne trouva en Tsuna un élève très assidu et qui pigeait vite, un vestige des cours avec Reborn sans aucun doute.

A la nuit tombé, le Ciel était sur le pont et regardait la mer en se demandant si tout était réel avant que la réalité ne le frappe douloureusement en lui rappelant cet ancien bar et à toutes ces personnes qui auraient pu mourir si il ne les avait pas sauvé avec l'aide de Luffy. Car oui, Tsuna n'était pas dupe, il avait bien comprit que si il se retrouvait dans cet univers parallèle c'était bien à cause de la mafia. Cette ou ces famille(s), il ne le savait pas encore, avait(ent) du trouver un moyen de voyager dans les dimensions sans l'aide de la famille Bovino et de sa technologie.

Il soupira, fatigué de toujours devoir penser à tous. Il aurait bien tous raconté à cet nouvel équipage, mais il était pratiquement sur que de :

1: Personne ne le croirait

2: Si il le croyait, ils risqueraient de divulguer des informations par erreur quand ils seraient sur la terre ferme.

Dieu ! Même leur donner son vrai prénom était dangereux ! Que ce soit pour lui ou pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa cabine quand un remous attira son attention. Il se pencha par dessus la balustrade et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un énorme monstre sortir de l'eau ! Qui avait du reste la ferme intention de le bouffer. Titubant en arrière, il fixait horrifié la bête et, comble de malheur, s'emmêle les pieds et tomba sur les fesses. Il était impuissant face à son funeste destin, n'ayant pas ses gants ou même Nuts pour l'aider. Il ferma les yeux et attendit sa mort.

Mort qui n'arrivait pas…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir un Luffy énervé donner un énorme coup de poing à la créature marine, qui fut forcé de retourner dans son élément, sûrement morte. Le capitaine atterrit sur la rambarde du bateau, dos à lui avec sa tête baissé. Tsunayoshi ne pouvait pas se relever, il tremblait trop pour ça.

Le noireau quand à lui, après s'être assuré que la bête ne reviendrait pas, se retourna, avec un air très air sérieux sur le visage. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune et le releva, mais le capitaine dut rattraper Sora quand il s'effondra, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans son dos pour le soutenir.

Une fois ses esprits repris, Il s'était rendu compte de la position dans laquelle il était. Il rougit brusquement et bégaya des remerciements avant de relever les yeux vers le plus âgé, qui, une fois rassuré sur l'état de son compagnon, avait retrouvé son sourire caractéristique; même si une lueur d'incompréhension dansait dans son regard. Puis, il relâcha son cadet, mais en lui prenant la main au cas où il retomberait et pour le guider jusqu'à sa cabine.

Tsuna n'en menait pas large, perturbé par les événements, et pu à peine prononcer quelques mots pour souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit à son capitaine. Il referma ensuite la porte et s'effondra contre elle, les genoux remontés jusqu'à la poitrine. Et il s'endormit sans plus attendre sans prendre en compte les courbatures qu'il aurait a coup sûr le lendemain. Mais il eu quand même une dernière pensé pour son capitaine et ces étranges sentiments qui remontaient quand il était proche ou qu'il pensait à lui.

Luffy quand à lui se posait les même question et sombra tout aussi rapidement dans le sommeil que son petit protégé.

Une autre semaine s'écoula malgré quelques changement notable. Déjà, l'atmosphère de plus en plus chaleureuse entre les différents membre de l'équipage. Plus le temps avançait plus ils se sentaient bien ensemble car au départ même si ils s'entendaient bien en général, il y avait toujours cette froideur venant des deux partis, et cette méfiance tout à fait justifié. En fait, dès que le capitaine quittait une pièce où étaient présent Sora et un ou plusieurs membre de l'équipage, un grand blanc apparaissait et se dissipait uniquement lorsque Tsuna sortait de la salle.

Mais le rapprochement entre Luffy et la nouvelle recrue aida à consolider le début de confiance qui se tissait entre tous les membres de l'équipage. Rapprochement ? Et bien, tous les soirs maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le pont et ils fixaient l'océan sans prononcer de mots. Un soir alors qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud, Luffy prit la main de Tsunayoshi, qui rougit énormément à ce contact. Il avait eu pour but de réchauffer son cadet, mais rapidement il s'est mit à apprécier ce contact et comme ce geste ne semblait pas déranger tant que ça Sora il réitéra son geste à chaque soirée.

Et si au début ils n'échangeraient pas un mot, au fur et à mesure que les soirs s'enchaînaient ils se mirent à discuter de sujet plus ou moins léger. Tsuna avait d'ailleurs appris que le groupe qu'il avait rejoint avait de grosse mises sur leurs tête et qu'il allait sûrement se faire ficher aussi... Pour la discrétion on repassera…

Puis, lors d'un après midi ensoleillé ils débarquèrent sur une île dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, trop occupé à contenir ses rougissements. Après tous ce n'était pas de sa faute si il se trouvait juste à côté de son capitaine pendant la réunion ! Mais bref l'équipage avait décidé de se séparer en plusieurs groupes. D'abord Zorro, Franky, Brook et Chopper resteraient sur le bateau, Nami ne voulant pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer plus que nécessaire. C'est vrai qu'un homme se promenant avec trois sabres, un cyborg, un squelette vivant et un rêne ressemblant a un tanuki qui parle n'était pas très discret…

Les autres quand à eux se sépareraient en trois. Nami et Robin partiraient faire du shopping, Ussop et Sanji iraient refaire les rations de nourritures et chercheraient du matériel manquant tandis que Sora et Luffy trouvaient l'endroit où ils dormiraient ainsi que des informations sur la ville et l'île en général. Tsuna se retrouvait donc seul, sans compter Nuts évidemment, avec son... Ami. Il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle relation il entretenait avec lui. Ce n'était certes jamais allé plus loin qui lui et Luffy se tenant la main, mais ça restait perturbant. Le châtain ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et était passé frustré de cette état de fait. En plus du fait qu'il stressait comme pas permit à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son capitaine et à son équipage à cause de la mafia, il s'inquiétait aussi pour ses gardiens et sa famille. Il ne se passait pas 10 minutes sans qu'il ne pense à eux, et quand il ne le faisait pas c'était le pirate au chapeau de paille qui accaparait ses pensées !

Mais bref... Actuellement ils s'engageaient dans une grande avenue. Non sans avoir au préalable salué les autres et émit un point de rendez-vous et un couvre-feu.

"Que pense-tu de celle-là ? Demanda Tsuna en pointant du doigt une enseigne aux aires pauvres."

Luffy lui répondit uniquement avec un hochement la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage et les mains derrière la tête. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste qui avait l'aire de s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Il demandèrent des chambres, et quelques maladresses de la part de son capitaine plus tard, une histoire d'age, ils purent revenir au bateau.

Tous étaient déjà là, et ils repartirent en direction de l'auberge en riant. Sur le chemin ils décidèrent de la répartition des chambres. Ils avaient pu en avoir 4, toutes alignées dans le même couloir. Les filles et chopper prendraient celle du fond tandis que Zorro ;Usopp et Brook utiliseraient celle juste devant cette dernière. Sanji et Franky se partageraient la seconde et Luffy et lui la première. Autant le dire tout de suite, Sora était presque certain qui les filles y était pour quelque chose. Soit disant il était le seul qui pouvait le gérer et l'empêcher de courir à droite ou à gauche en permanence sans avoir besoin de crier. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer ces démons d'avis, il abandonna et se concentra pour faire disparaître la lave qui semblait remonte ses joues, sans grand succès au vu des regards qu'elles lui lançaient. Nami s'approcha d'ailleurs et lui glissa cette phrase :

"Prend soin de lui."

Et elle repartit engueuler Sanji avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le laissant perdu dans ses pensées et légèrement incrédule quand a ses paroles énigmatiques. Il fixait le ciel depuis un moment et le Decimo prit conscience du silence ambiant. Tout en respirant profondément pour refluer la panique qui voulait exploser, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Même pas un passant. Rien a part lui et son stresse grandissant. Et c'était plutôt inquiétant vu l'heure qu'il était, à peine 21h ! Alors il voulait bien que les gens instaurent des couvre-feu étrange et qu'il n'y ai plus personne aussi rapidement mais que son équipage s'y soit plié, ça s'était impossible. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution.

Une embuscade.

Il était tombé dans une putain d'embuscade sans s'en rendre compte !

Fiouuu voilà enfin la correction de ce chapitre avec un petit mois de retard XD Dites vous que c'est mon cadeaux de bonne année !

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je vous retrouverais pour un nouveau chapitre, mais ca ne saurait tarder ! è.é


End file.
